


Reminiscence

by Yusa1101



Category: Gintama
Genre: But I'm too lazy, F/M, Farewell Shinsengumi Arc, Mentions of kagura, based on manga, during rakuyou arc, i just want to put all arcs involved, so their first meeting was during the sakura viewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusa1101/pseuds/Yusa1101
Summary: It's been a week since the shinsengumi moves out of edo after saving their commander. As they were resting from their harsh training, Sougo reminisce back the times he met and clashes with China girl
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Reminiscence

"Sougo, why don't you stop for a while? It's been hours already. You're gonna get dehydrated staying under the sun for too long." Kondo yelled in the distance. Both Kondo and Hijikata watched their youngest silently practicing alone on the training ground. 

It's already the third person and this time it's Kondo. It'll be easier if it's Yamazaki again. Though he must be afraid from being chased again. 

He finally stopped after the 4000th swing and rest his shinai on his shoulder. "Fine."

All the members were currently resting after their harsh training. 

It's already been a week since they arrived here. Their home village. Never really thought that they're ever come back there again after years living in Edo. Since the current government is in dissarray and the fact that they make quite a chaos on kokujou island, It all make sense that they had no place left in Edo. Though it's not actually the case. 

Their home in Edo was protected. Even when both Edo's biggest police force is crumbling. They stay there, even when their own life's is threatened, to protect and welcome them back. The comrade that they trust. A bond that formed from years of fighting and laughing together. Yorozuya. They were fighting right now. To protect their home. 

Sougo walked towards the engawa. As per Katsura's suggestion, they need to leave or the government will catch on to them. Again, they revert back to their lives as Ronin. Being constantly targeted, though it's not really hard to escape their radar. That bastard Nobunobu may think that they're not a threat now since they had a lot of casualties during the aftermath of the fight. 

Kondo was currently sipping his tea while Hijikata's inspecting his katana beside him. Both of them were currently discussing about matters in Edo. 

Sougo doesn't have the intention to join the older men. Instead, he took a water bottle stacked near the engawa before walking towards the back of the dojo. There seem to be no one there and he took the opportunity to just lay down under a nearby tree. 

He took a sip from his bottle before looking up at the blue sky. "Been a week, huh?" 

'We don't need words of good-bye.' Her words ranged through his mind. The sky reminded him of her eyes. The time he looked up to her as she threw him from the bridge. The rain was pouring heavily and his body was still recovering. Yet, they battled. Which one of us is stronger? 

He sighed. Since when did their relationship came to be? The first time they met, He doesn't have any second thought when he's paired with China for a game that he suggested. Sakura petals raining down on them. The tension is in the air. Everything went so fast and by that, he meant literally. Their game happen so fast and by the time they realized it, they're already abandoned everything and just full on beating each other up. For once, he thought that it was the first time someone actually keep up with him... and a girl at that. Not that it really matters either way. He did took interest in her since that day. 

Their second encounter was a bit different. He was on a job of tracking the princess. He may or may not be excited when he saw the China girl with her. He can finally exact his revenge on her. If not for Kondo-san interfering, he would have shoot his bazooka on that girl. Though, he know damn well not to do it since the princess was with her and he was quite dissapointed by it. He promised himself that he will beat her up the next time. 

When it was revealed that she was the daughter of the strongest being in the universe, famous alien hunter Umibouzu, he's not suprised considering her strength seems out of this world. 

He enjoys messing with her, calling her names ,making her pissed or just trigger her to fight. He received quite a blow at that. When the Yorozuya's dog going bonkers, she really had the nerve to laugh at him when the police car was struck by that big mutt of hers. He also had the urge to kill that Hijikata bastard for 'that'. 

During the Yagyuu incident, the first that came to his mind was why did he feel the need to clarify that? 'I'm the only one that can beat that girl' as he came in to save her. He knows that girl can beat the shit out of that guy and yet, due to her recklessness to protect that plate, she lose her precious asset, her hands. He actually tried to help her(sort of) and ended up creating more damage for her and himself. Thanks to that, he had to walk on crutches for two whole weeks which disrupts his daily attempts to kill that Hijikata. Also he need to give her payback for slamming his forehead to crush that guy's plate, resulting him unconscious the entire time. Though it's hard to find the time when you're always working non stop everyday to protect the peace in Edo.

Since he's one of the captain, he always need to lead his men during missions. He's used to slacking off during patrols and doze off somewhere. Except....he is dedicated and serious when the situation needs it. 

Being in this line of work, sometimes he need to question his sanity, whether or not he still have his humanity in check. Killing deepens his bloodlust. and he usually did most of the killings. His squad are essentially dangerous. They had more dangerous missions than any other squad. Survival rate for them are low. As their leader, it's really hard to cope up when your comrades dying one by one until it became a norm to him. Being the strongest, to him was a curse. Seeing comrades die while you're the only one survive. He tried, saving them and ensure that they complete the mission successfully but sometime things doesn't go the way you want. 

He met her. How she's the complete opposite of him. Despite her being strong, she's positive and always tried her best on everything. She's younger but stronger than him. He don't wanna admit it in front of her, knowing she probably gonna mock him. He's weak. He's a coward. That's why he became a sadist. A persona he created to conceal his insecurities. 

There's one thing he convinced himself. He's a killer. He killed more than people could count. Eyes of a killer. Both the Mimawarigumi girl and that space criminal he encounter, both said the same thing. That they're the same as him, the eyes they wore everytime they kill.

The Princess looked at him in horror as he killed their attacker mercilessly. Even that Rokkaku girl looked at him with disdain and hate due to the tragedy happened in the Rokkaku inn. 

He never cared about the looks they gave him. More like, he refused to care. He knows...everyone look at him as a manslayer and there's no way he can change the mindset. Because...he also think the same. 

Only that girl tried to convinced him otherwise. That he also save as much as he kills. The fact will remain no matter how much he tried to deny it. He's selfless and takes the blame for everything. 'What are you trying to hide by pretending to be a killer?' Is what she said. In reality, he tried to protect. "Something needs to be protected even if it means getting your hand dirty." That's what he hold on to. 

However that girl knows without him telling, she doesn't need to ask but she understands, better than he understand himself. Deep down, he really wants to hear that words. To prove that he's still human, to prove what he did is for the sake of justice. And he believed her. And she believed in him. Those trust that build from all their encounters strengthen their twisted bonds. 

Just as much as she knows him, he also knows her well. The time she feign her illness. He actually believed it. Her condition he considered critical and the fact all the occupant in the hospital room were literally talking about her funeral irritates him. How can that girl even end up in this situation? He was informed about the yato's weakness to the sunlight but he never think it was worse. 

He only thought of only being a guardian for the princess, but talking about her dying actually left him devastated. Maybe he's trying to cheer the princess, or maybe he's trying to assure himself that she will not die until they settle things for good.

Though he immediately realized her faking and just shut her up before she could ask for help. By choking her. 

Soyo immediately caught on though her expressions still lace with concern. As expected from a sadist. She was not suprised by his action. She can tell that he's pissed. Of course he was. He thought he's gonna lost yet another person that actually mean something to him beside his sister. The only person who really brought up his inner child, whom he can fight with, whom he can argue with. And the best way to teach this person a lesson is to give her what she wants. An extravagant funeral with a customized sauna coffin was a perfect fit for the female yato who can't stand the sunlight. 

He said some questionable statements around her. The time when she grumbled about nobody wanted her as a bride, he just blurted out that he will take her, though it's in jail. During her funeral, he did said something about danna and the others. 'If their love for you is real, they'll notice.'

Of course, it doesn't really applied to him and think of it as just the heat of the moment. Besides, her thick skull will never understood the implications of his words. Not that she actually listen to him much. He also didn't think much when he said that. 

The recent battles were tough. From her throwing him to him saving her. Why did he save her is still a mystery to him. His hand just instinctively reached out to her. He's risking his body open to attacks from above. She's a yato and he's merely a human. If they were to fall together, he might sustain more injuries rather than her. Even when she scream to let go, why is it that a part of him wants to hold on? Arrows stabbing his body be damned, as long as he never let go of her. Of course, being the sadist he is, he will never missed his chance and just throw her up while colliding with the cliff walls It's fast and he knocked down a few of the soldiers. 

His fight with that Mimawarigumi girl was interrupted by her, which is a good thing too. Learning everything about that Sasaki wasn't what he expected. Until that crow came. Even when they simultaneously attacked, none were effective. His body shaking, not like any other fight he had. His mind begging to run while his feet said otherwise but they kept going. Even when their lives slowly reducing, their bodies crushed, they did not back down.

His last fight with the girl. It is the only thing he remembered as their ship descend. The only thing that kept him smiling after the hell they went through. He did received a few extra stitches and bandages on his body. The promise they made keep him going. That's why he needs to get strong. Stronger than her. Stronger than anyone.

Again he wonders, when did she became a part of him? Everytime he's walking during patrols, he lowkey wished to bump into her. Picking a fight by insulting her is one of his hobbies. They support each other, know their strengths and can cover up the others' weaknesses. She became an important person to him. Guessing that all the years fighting really strengthen the bond between them, even when they both denied it.

He open his eyes to the bright sunlight. Since when did he fell asleep? He slowly rubbed his eyes. He heard the muffled sound of someone walking towards him. 

"Oi, Sougo. You there?" It's Hijikata. "You skip training or what?" He spotted him underneath the tree. 

Sougo already stood up, lifting his shinai on the ground. "Why are you here?"

Hijikata sighed as he motion towards the training ground. "Kondo-san asked to find you."

He just shrugged and walked past him. 

They walk side by side before Hijikata spoke up. "Oh yeah, got news that Yorozuya is not on earth anymore. They said that China girl ran away to her home planet." He continued. "That Mimawarigumi girl gave the updates on what's happening in Edo. For now, it's quite peaceful since the shogun also went to space."

He just hummed in response. 'Cehh, that arrogant talk about leaving Edo to her.' It makes him laugh. The next time they meet, she will get what's coming for her. Before that, he needs to get stronger. He look up to the sky. 'Home, huh?' Perhaps he should visit his while they still here


End file.
